


Time is evil

by ReDepri



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, First time writing time travel so be aware, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Not beta read we die like specimen 7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, There are ocs but they are background or minor, Time Paradoxes, Time Travel, but its minor, mostly for the future timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDepri/pseuds/ReDepri
Summary: When the Warden's curiosity brought him to an idea, he was expecting for his future to be the most amazing experience ever. What he didn't count on was the disaster afterwards and meets his future self, but things are different. More different than what he expected. Now he's stuck in the future and he doesn't know what to do anymore.
Relationships: The Warden & Future Warden
Kudos: 2





	1. Through time and space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been itching to try and write in this fandom. I've alread finished the show, but writing is a new experience all together

All sorts of things could be happening. The Warden would like to believe that his whole life will just be Superjail and nothing more, that’s something he’s always been content with. From his precious creation Jailbot, to sweet Alice, to the good maniac that is the doctor and even Jared plus the inmates were a bonus, but after the time police incident made him scratch his head. Reliving through his memories was a living hell and he never wanted to experience that again, but he became curious. Since the time police is dead previously killed by his supposed future and the experiments. Does that mean he can actually time travel now? He made a sharp turn left towards the laboratory where the doctor resides in. The doctor’s laughter rang through the lab announcing his presence, being cooped up in that room doesn’t seem healthy, but what does he know about human biology? “Herr Warden what brings you here?” The doctor asked, it’s a bit surprising that the doctor can just tell from his footsteps. Well he is the only one who actually isn’t scared of the creations.

“Do you perhaps... have a time machine by any chance? Not that I’m asking to… you know, travel through time.” The warden asked with a nervous chuckle. In all certainty it sounds absurd and insane just like the man he is, but the future looks so cool he actually wanted to experience it. The German doctor scratched his head as he looked through the room. “Well I can’t say I have, but I do remember a blueprint I made.” The doctor said absentmindedly, he rummaged through the messy room mostly because of how work obsessed he is.Then in a blink of an eye the blueprint was shown, in all honesty he could have made it himself, but that would mean an undergoing process of brainstorming and time consuming work. He has a prison to care for afterall. He took the blueprint and immediately went to snatch some random stuff from the other and rushed to his office. With how the doctor respects him unlike the others, he hears no protest coming from the German. “Now let’s get to work.” He said with glee and stretched his arms. Also ignoring his previous distaste of hating time consuming work. There is science to be made!

The sun and moon has risen and fallen over the past few days as the inmates became exceedingly bored. With boredom there becomes violence, not that anyone even cares in particularly the Warden. “Sir, sir are you in here?! The inmates have become insane!” The hurried shouts came from the other side of the office with a flurry of knocks and bangs. Since knocking as he does so politely in Warden’s terms doesn’t work out he had to open the door anyways. This time not caring if the Warden gets mad at him. “Sir! Sir....?” Jared trailed after realising the mess in the office. There were papers everywhere with some extra blueprints which was odd since he has never actually seen the Warden work before. He always gives it either to Jailbot or the Doctor. The weirdest thing is, there is no Warden in sight.

The Warden coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. He never liked the smell and taste of smoke, it burns out his lungs and prevents his ability to breath. He coughs out the remaining smoke out of his system by turning into a horn making a stupid amount of loud noise then turning back. The real concerning thing was the environment, he looked around and many of the civilians were dying or suffering. There were soldiers attacking what looked like a striking resemblance of him. Dread settled into his stomach. Sure he was used to the art of killing and murdering, sure he never missed an execution before with his frightently sense of satisfaction by just admiring the execution, but he never actually thought of it when he’s outside of Superjail. No one can actually die there and he made a vow that no inmate would ever escape Superjail, not even death, but to think he can actually die here with the civilians? Something he thought of was impossible was just made possible. 

Speaking of civilians they were looking at him with fear and he’s pretty sure they never met him before have they? “Wait where is the machine?!” He yelled out of fright, now he’s going to be stuck here for eternity without the machine. As if he wasn’t loud enough he froze up when the resembling robot soldier was behind him. With an instant he turned around with a nervous chuckle. “Uh hello?” He said with a big grin which didn’t really translate into one. It aimed it’s hidden guns in the arms at him and he quickly held his hands up to surrender. A big ship which has a suspiciously face which he’s pretty sure is him, lands not that far from him. Not only is he going to get killed, he’s also going to get captured and quite possibly tortured by a dictator. Walking out of the ship were three figures and he already knows who they are, they have changed a lot sans for their appearance. Only a different sense of fashion with a sprinkle of evil is what he would describe them as. There stood his future self with all his glory, his red tinted glasses unlike his yellow one and his outfit the most which he dubbed as: the coolest looking outfit in existence. Well only because it’s himself of course.

While he might be happy to see his future self the other is very pissed and empathise on the very. “Knock him out and we’ll see what we’re going to do with him.” The Future Warden said blatantly. Not even a hint of recognition. His eyes turned to saucers as he struggled in their holds. They were going to kill him, did his future self not recognise him? A blunt force knocked him out cold as his body dropped to the floor. “Are you sure we’re not going to kill him?” Alice asked cooly, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. The Warden shrugged and swiftly returned to his ship. “Yet again we’ll see what we’re going to do with the imposter.” He said and the two followed the dictator to their ship. At the battlefield a soldier hit the heads of the many dead bodies from both the nations of the world and the bots. “Commander, N241 coming in, you might want to know this.” The soldier said through a communication device and set his watch to teleport away with a flash. The battlefield long forgotten as the future Warden’s bots remained victorious.

The Warden woke up with a gasp, he just had this crazy dream about being kidnapped by possibly his future self. Wait no that actually happened. The room was very dark and he found himself bound to a chair. On the first instance he might have suspected an electric chair as he had dedicated a whole event for his inmates, but to his surprise it was a normal chair. Surely his future self was more imaginative and creative than this. “Don’t even try lying because we have something very specific for you.” Jared said a bit too threatening for his liking. Besides he didn’t even know the man with the biggest head even had it in him. Well he was already satisfied with looking into his future, but this is just too much. The Warden gulped, fortunately the room was very dark which means no one can see him quiver. “Drink up.” Was said before a strange substance was forced through his mouth. The taste was disgusting and metallic, like blood. If it was blood he would be mortified. “Now tell me what year is it?” Jared spoke from somewhere. If he had known that his accountant was such a good interrogator he would have made him do double the work. Still he wasn't going to speak for a million years. Suddenly his mouth began to open against his will.

At first he thought it was poison, but that would create a time paradox. Then it clicked into his head, a truth potion. Since there was no use fighting the serum he had to oblige. "The year is 2020." He said with a glare. Since Superjail his wonderful creation made no one age, it truly was the best prison in his book. However he had a sneaking suspicion at the back of his head that his presumably future left Superjail forever. It was ridiculous, why would he ever abandon his entire life work. It was absolutely absurd, but the more he thought about it. The more it made sense to him. Future Jared looked with bewilderment or he thought he might have if it wasn't for the darkness around this room. "What is your name." Future Jared continued ignoring his own shock. 

With how quickly he brushed that off it was almost taboo. He expected at least some form of his crazy antics like ripping his hair out or sweating bullets. "My name is the Warden, look I know this is all a crazy piece of work to wrap around, but I'm in the future. Ignoring if time paradoxes work here." He said a little too quickly for his own comfort. The lights turned on and they were very bright, he had to cover his eyes despite having tinted glasses. "So it's true then you are my past self, I don't exactly remember being in that attire, but the past is the past." Future Warden said, he looked as if his childish and immature nature has been ripped apart by time. Almost like a second puberty. It doesn't help with how noticeable deeper his voice is. The Warden nodded with a sigh of relief. Looks like he gets to live a minute longer, but what if he dies in the future? No time police would be able to stop it so the most likely outcome is the erasure of existence. Well this timeline to be exact. "Wait what year is it anyways and when am I not under the effects of the truth serum!" He asked with a new found confidence which successfully hides his fear, the future Warden was about to ask something as well, but was rudely interrupted by his forced enthousiasme. "Believe it or not, it is the year 2025 and I have reigned these lands for the past ten years. How come I'm in those pesky weird clothing, perhaps a new fashion I forgot about?" Future Warden spoke with unamused eyes checking every detail like a hawk.

The Warden frowned at that. For the past ten years? He never even ruled the world, but apparently his future self did. The only reason he dominated the world was because he started a franchise, which he never started and how come his future self never mentioned Superjail? Not only that he called his outfit ridiculous. He scoffed at his supposed future if he can even call him that. Man, he really did grow into such a jerk. With every second his future stared at him the more nervous he became. "Well uhm, that's what we always wore when we ran Superjail remember?" He said this time making eye contact with his other self. Who knew he would be so intimidated by the sight of himself. The other simply raised a brow with curiosity and put a hand to his chin. "If I didn't know any better I would have said you're lying, but with the truth serum...you can keep going." Future Warden said arching his brow.

This has been going on for too long and these restraints were starting to kill him. He also didn't like the fact that his future self is so clueless about his past. This has to be a trap, there is no other way! But undoubtedly that is his future self it's hard to fake a gap between his teeth and the striking resemblance. Who would even know he was the past self of a dictator? Even though he always used his shapeshifting ability within Superjail it's time to test it outside which he rarely uses. He exhaled and closed his eyes, the other became increasingly more impatient as he can hear him tapping his feet. "Well?" He asked with a suppressed growl. Future Warden watched with shock as his past self turned into a purple bird with a bowtie and a tophat. He quickly flew away narrowingly missing the grabs of his future self. Basically just forgetting the time paradox altogether, but since it might have not been entirely his own future then the time paradoxes aren't as harsh or so he likes to think.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Future Warden barked pointing at the escaping bird. Jared who was still in trance rushed to get his sniper rifle and put some tranquilizer darts in them. Jailbot x was busy fighting the rebelliance and any intruders, Alice was in a different post and Jared was a sniper. He gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist against a nearby wall. "Dammit! Jared what the hell was that?!" He shouted in frustration, the accountant remained calm through his hissy fit. Already used to them a while ago. "I'm not sure sir, but perhaps we are dealing with not only your past self, but from a different dimension." He said with a sneer as he rushed to the door and towards the direction of the roof hoping there was still a slim chance of catching him. Effectively leaving the frustrated Warden in the room. The room was quiet and you can only hear his loud breathing.

An idea sparked through his head as an evil grin formed. "Well not all is lost, even with the inaudible chance of death is to come, it wouldn't hurt to try and get those powers and I could rule the entire world with no rebelliance to stop me!" He shouted, his voice becoming louder and louder until he's full blown cackling to himself. He coughed out a fly which flew into his mouth after his evil laughing session. Slamming his fist to his chest and clearing his throat. "Yeah, my master plan." He said with a hoarse voice as he strides to his office. 


	2. The chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden get's hunted by both sides and he's just trying to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep things interesting or just keep things in character.  
> I'm already hooked into making this chapter a decent looking one. :)

The Warden was long out of breath, he was never accustomed to exercise unlike his future self. Jailbot was always there to do the things for him, but without him he's as clueless as a chicken without a head. Now that he's gone from that place after being almost shot by a certain accountant. "Well this is certainly not Superjail." He said to himself with a frown. There wasn't even an island, just abandoned civilization. He expected for his future self to have his main base at Superjail, but he should be glad he wasn't in Superjail. Any chance of escaping would have been slim. This was a mistake, this time he couldn't be the one in charge, the one who never had to deal with this and the one who gets to be in a cozy and safe base. Now he's like an inmate except he's an innocent inmate who didn't do anything wrong. He clutched his chest feeling a foreign feeling blooming within. He almost felt sympathetic for them, he dramatically made puking noises at the sheer thought of it. Him, sympathetic? As if. 

Now that he thinks about it, he did have an advantage did he? Shapeshifting, it was an extraordinary ability where he wasn't sure the origins were. Even if he might have had it all his life, in his childhood he never used or even noticed he had shapeshifting abilities. Well that was up for debate concerning his 'father'. The Warden stopped walking aimlessly through the wasteland in hopes of finding his time machine. He groaned as his body was turned to jelly, he had to not only survive in this dreaded future that might not even be his future, but also rebuild the time machine and he doesn't even have the necessary resources for it. He stopped to see smoke coming out of what he might have guessed is a campfire. There were soldiers, but not the bots that look like him, knowing himself he would have made anything look like himself. Not only that, but it looks a bit secretive. "I didn't know there were people that were not a part of my future's control." He whispered to himself, he cursed at himself when he felt the gun at the back of his head. Why does this always happen to him?

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Warden, coming here to spy on us?" The soldier spoke with a mocking tone and what the worst thing is, is that the whole camp heard it. Desperately looking around for an exit, he wasn't going to be captured again knowing this one wouldn't be as merciful. Though that was only because he was his past self. He saw the city not that far away, he made a run for it. Unlike how his future self handled his escape, the group was actually competent. He had to change into a snake to dodge the bullets, he then changed into a mole burrowing underground and ended up at the other side as a cheetah rushing through the alleyways being mindful of the traps around there. He hissed as he transformed back to see that his shoulder was hit by one of those laser guns. Not only that he was also in a dead end, he was about to change his current location until a weapon which looked like a trident was thrown to get stuck at the wall and he was in between the weapon. He grabbed at it trying desperately to get it loose, it was no use when a different soldier came. 

Back at the superbase the Future Warden was anxiously pacing back and forth. The radar showed nothing, but green dots. No red dot in sight, he heaved a sigh feeling his headache worsen by the second. He rubbed his temple and stared at the radar with a sneer. "How could he have escaped my grasps?!" He yelled at his accountant feeling himself lose his own sanity. Not that he ever had any inch of sanity to begin with. Jared rolled his eyes at the boss as if the answer was already obvious. "Tell me why we didn't lock the door sir? Or why we never had another layer of security for example Jailbot, oh wait you thought he was never going to escape and ordered me not to." Jared spoke while focusing on the radar and it was huge. Future Warden grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah I get it smartass." He muttered and kicked a nearby can into a bin. The communicator device blared to life with in line Gary. Their best commander for the job, he's almost glad for the stoic man and his annoying bird. Keyword on almost, they're still the last person on the list. "Sir, I think we might have found him." Jared said, making him perk up with interest. The raydar changed to a screen where he saw the quivering past self in front of his enemy: the leader of the Rebellion. "We must interfere, bring me there now!" He shouted and quickly went back to one of his ships. This time he's going to be a bit more prepared than this.

The Warden was as pale as a sheet. No tricks and luck here to save him, he was surely going to die. "We saw your little magic trick, how did you do it?" The leader almost yelled, shoving him roughly against the cold wall. "I don't know." He whispered weakly in spite of himself. He couldn't have been more glad with an interruption than now, the guard was waving his arms uncontrollably. "Ma'am Superjail found us!" He yelled with fright, she looked at him with alarm and disbelief. They probably weren't expecting to be found out that soon. She glanced back around to only see him gone from her grasps, she gritted her teeth. "Fine, just forget about him for now, prepare the troops!" She ordered and the soldier was quick to salute and fulfill her orders. She felt her grin by the second, they landed perfectly where she wanted. "Let's ruin someone's day today." She added and grabbed a remote from her armor. With one magical press of a button the ships that landed exploded at the same time making the whole place on fire.

To her disappointment the dictator is still well and actively glaring a hole at her helmet. She dodged an incoming power fist coming her way, it was a game of cat and mouse. They were both losing man and precious resources, but she knew which side lost the most. "How unfortunate." He began blocking her weapon with his power glove and punched her in the face. "Those dropships were filled with precious materials oh well." Future Warden carelessly shrugged and slammed his giant robot hand down to the ground. She quickly rolled away and wiped her bloody nose away. 

"How unfortunate indeed well I don't plan on staying, goodbye Warden." She saluted with a smirk as she grabbed a rope from the helicopter. While that did make her an easy target she had already activated a force field to protect her, she was probably buying time on distracting him. She quickly entered the helicopter where it's safe. "Are you alright ma'am?" A soft feminine voice spoke to her laced with concern. The days were odd and she just witnessed two Wardens. The world wouldn't handle two of them anyways. "Was that freak really the Warden? Because there is no way two Wardens exist." She huffed feeling her bruised cheek sting in that helmet. A hand on her shoulder made her look up into those pink glasses. Hippie Mistress is what she would have called her temporary assistance. In response she shook her head. "No, the most likely chance is that the shapeshifting one is a lab rat gone rouge." Future Mistress said while putting a hand on her chin. She never liked violence, but alas she had no choice, wait scratch that in the past she did. Suddenly she glanced at Future Mistress with a look she can't quite decipher yet. "Is there a way we can get those powers to empower our troops?" She asked, feeling her stomach fill with joy by the second. Future Mistress hummed at the idea. "Good idea, perhaps someone knows a way." 

Future Warden scoffed at the retreating Rebellion. They were more like pests trying to intoxicate his food sources. "Are you sure we shouldn't salvage our weaponry and food supplies?" Rang Jared's voice through the communicator. Future Warden clicked his tongue, sure it might be a hole in a zeppelin that's waiting to crash down into the fiery pits of a volcano, but it's so small you can still fix it with tape that is if the zeppelin isn't mid air. "You know what else is at stake? This whole timeline if he dies!" Future Warden yelled at the communicator feeling his anger bubble up more. Those idiots are missing the entire danger that is his past, he isn't supposed to be here. His eye twitched when Jared sighed through the communicator. Most likely rubbing his ears from the loud volume and frequent yelling. "You really need to get your anger in check, If you excuse me I have a sniping session at 7 o'clock." Jared huffed and clicked it off, Future warden stared at the communicator for half a minute. Then at the ground there was a beeping noise, the twins must have left it there.

The buildings were surprisingly empty, like a ghost town. There are plenty of food and drinks left which means he won't be dying from hunger or thirst. That's a relieving thought. He hid behind a wall in the alleyway when a Warden bot patrolled through the town. No not a robot, but human. Most of the civilians here who were captured were used as soldiers. Most likely the cause of losing so much resources. His heart threatened to leap out from fright and he quickly put a hand on it to prevent it from escaping. It protested loudly by thumping his chest. Watching the rest of the environment, a hope fluttered in his chest as he saw the dumping ground. Yeah it might be nasty with all the rubbish, but that is the most likely place where he can get some parts. The dumping ground is as you call it disgusting. Normally his Jailbot just incinerates them, but the smell he just can't stand the smell that plagued his nose. In a flush of hurry and adrenaline mixed in with confusion he never had the chance to check his pockets. Well his hope is long gone, though he's glad he memorised the blueprint. With a disgusted expression he analysed the stuff on the ground.

Plushies, wasted food, plastic, no metallic parts unfortunately. Still he grabbed what he could which resembles closely to its counterparts. A bright spot light shined on him, he immediately took a break for it. He doesn't want to do this, he absolutely doesn't want to do this! After hesitating and rambling his mind with protests he leaped behind the obstacles now served as cover. "You can hide, but you can't run little me!" Future Warden chuckled as he pushed all the dump away with his giant robot arm. "Look I don't want to play hide and seek again, you have cost me valuable resources and we both know we both don’t want to die. So please be a doll and come here.” Future Warden said ever so sweetly as he smashed some rubbish out of the way. The dumping ground is completely silent except for him smashing everything in his way. Warden sighed in relief as he peeked around to only see his future self gone. Someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him up by the collar of his suit. “let me go!” He yelled trashing in the person’s hold. Noticing the strong grip and voice it was Alice or well future Alice.

He gulped and waved weakly to the woman who didn’t glance at him at all. Has she always been that scary? “Excellent work Alice, my what a catch.” Future Warden gushed and clasped his hands together. Alice didn’t respond nor care as he was all so gracefully thrown towards the other. Once again he was carried by the scruff as if he was a baby animal, if his future self ever gets a pet he sure as bet knows it’s going to be an abusive relationship. In a span of a few hours the sun was already setting, the ship was a bit cramped since he was in restraints. It was also unusually hot in there, must be his future self and it was certainly out of spite. Can’t help it when he restraints his own past and quite possibly might do weird stuff to him. For example stealing his shapeshifting ability, it was a gift that anyone wants. It’s odd how his future self never seems to have any of that. Most of the time someone needs to work hard or cut corners, he imagined the other to be both and with the work of being a technical genius himself it was possible to say the least.

They arrived at the base where he was hooked to a machine. “Are we ready to put this machine to life doc?!” Future Warden smirked, showing his enthusiasm in a weird and evil way. More like a Doberman, but he’s a puppy. He tried getting out of the tight restraints, he even tried shapeshifting, but with horror he wasn’t able to. “Your little tricks don’t work on me now cockroach! You have been a fucking pest for the last few hours, but I will finally be satisfied once I get your powers to rule the goddamn world.” Future Warden was a bit too dramatic on this one like all the other times he had shouted. How does he keep his throat fresh and clean? Surely it must have been hoarse from all the yelling and shouting. “Is taking my powers even possible? What about the time paradox.” His future self actually stopped what he was doing as he heard those specific words from his past self. He groaned and sat on his desk chair and spinned around. “Time paradox this, time paradox that! Oh shut up, if you are my supposed past self then why do you have those powers.” He was held by the collar by Future Warden who gritted his teeth and spat out those words at him. For once he actually thought about it, they are the same person, but yet they are also so different from each other. “Well I… really don’t know, but even if it was the case, Might I remind you that I don’t belong here? If I die here, a time paradox happens because I haven’t returned to my time.” He was far more calmer and saying that was like eating chocolate, It felt good to fight back against the superiors. 

Future Warden sighed and glanced at the doctor who worked on powering the machine. “Right, but you’re not dying are you? Well good for you because you’re the one remaining powerless for eternity then I’ll send you back.” Future Warden smirked as he checked out his gloved nails just to look cool. He felt himself sweat when the machine was almost powered up. it took such a long time since it was such an impossible process yet they did it in such a small amount of time. He still can’t believe that his own future self would do this, or even thought about it. it’s safe to say he regrets ever coming to the future and if he ever makes it back he vows to never be like this man ever again. He slowly closed his eyes embracing his fate, after seconds to minutes the machine blared to life, but nothing happened. The Warden blinked as he nervously gazed around, Future Warden next to him with the machine attached also didn’t seem anything out of the ordinary. “Well? What’s the holdup doctor.” He sneered, tapping his foot impatiently.

The doctor checked everything and double checked the statistics. “Is something supposed to be happening?” The Warden asked hesitantly knowing that if he said it any louder the other is going to snap. Also the fastest way to death is probably being mauled by your own future dictator. “There seems to be a problem with the machine, wait what is that on your cape?” The Doctor suddenly interrupted himself seeing an odd device planted on his own cape. Future Warden glanced at the cape which was the same device he picked from the ground to know where his past self was hiding. “Are you kidding me?” He muttered and nodded to the Doctor who quickly understood the message. The Warden was pretty much left to be confused. “Hey, hey, hey, What’s happening, Future Warden?” He made sure to be as annoying as possible, though only to be disappointed that his favourite source of entertainment ignored him. “I want you to find that spy in our base.” Warden said in the communicator which Jared quickly responded with a “Yes sir.” After that he quickly grabbed his wrist a bit too tight. In a time like this it’s best to not complain, but he kind of wished his future self wasn’t speed walking so fast. At least let his own victim catch up!

He almost tripped and stumbled quite a lot to try and keep up with the jerk. Not only that, but he felt his stomach fill with dread, something bad was happening he just felt it. “I think we shouldn’t go through this way.” He weakly protested and tugged the other way and his goal to be as annoying as possible wasn’t forgotten. Future Warden turned around with an insane expression gripping his wrist tight. “I swear one word and I’m going to-” His yelling was cut off by a bang, not by a gun, but with an explosion. Warden groaned feeling his subconsciousness slip away. The world was truly a devastating thing.


	3. Innovative turned bleak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the Warden and his future self get along for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What makes time travel so exciting to write is how complex time is. Time paradoxes, over all rules and what not, different outcomes. Difficult, but fun to write is all I'm saying. :) If I'm ever writing something original I'm only using time travel once and never again.

It was even darker than usual. Future Warden slowly opened his eyes and felt his head split in two, the headache not the actual thing. The annoying manchild is lying there beside him no one was hurt...majorly. They were under a rubble, he should have guessed that the Rebellion would try and retaliate, but given how obsessed with explosives they are. "Warden come on wake up." He hissed, trying to shake himself awake is like trying to wake an animal during hibernation. Somehow the rubble wasn't cramped, it fit the two of them nicely. Sadly his power glove is broken so he couldn't bring his gigantic robotic arm to help save him. How he once again screwed this up is beyond his words.

Fortunately the Warden was breathing and coming to the world of the living. "And here I thought you were going to hibernate." Future Warden mused at his confused expression. He felt as if he was hit by a train then thrown against a truck. His ears weren't doing any better as he heard a constant beeping noise. "What happened?" Warden finally spoke, his throat was a bit hoarse, but he didn't mind. They weren't in any danger anymore and the only possible danger right now would be starvation and dehydration. Future Warden crossed his arms and glanced at the roof. "Everything happened, knowing my coworkers they have already handled their attack." Future Warden said a bit too nonchalant for his liking. Since they were still stuck here it's more likely or not that his coworkers either didn't notice or that they're gonna be called K.I.A and he's certainly not dead. "So what now?" His past self asked scooting closer towards the other who shrugged.

Now that everything has calmed down his future self is actually a calm person. Perhaps the stress was a bit too much for him. "Not sure, either guess we'll just die, catch up and relate to each other or something." Future Warden chuckled to himself, of course he likes his own jokes even if they're not. After a glance to the side he was met by an eager childlike face with a big toothy grin and his most notable the gap between his teeth. He cringed at it feeling his memory come back from the sunken ship deep buried within his brain and organs. He never liked his father after the abuse he went through.

His eyes followed his actions, up and down. The Warden was basically vibrating at this point. "Well if you put it like that then we can compare our different pasts while we wait for our inevitable death or start our own civilization!" The Warden said with a lot of enthusiasm, he changed into a memory book to a tombstone and at last to a city. They were all as big as Future Warden to further empathize his speech. That did bring Future Warden to an idea and one he's been meaning to ask. "Do you ever use your ability in a practical manner?" Future Warden asked, feeling a bit irritated at the use of the ability. Being the Warden of Superjail he never uses his abilities as a self defense or in a sense: 'a smart way'. To him it's utterly boring and most of the time he likes to frighten inmates with his shapeshifting abilities and use it as an exaggeration whenever he holds a speech.

Without his powers he was sure he's going to be a scientist and not a dictator. "Well no and you would probably accidently die by me, but I actually like you being, you know...not angry all the time." Warden spoke gesturing to him. Future Warden didn't respond or he just pretended to ignore him. It's actually funny, being stuck and expecting death to come soon. Somehow the perfect time to reflect on their past. Even if they were different he still doesn't know why the other has such anger issues. "It was actually because of my father." As if he read his mind the Future Warden began while focusing his gaze on the ground. Warden blinked and sat next to him and put his hands on his chin. This reminds him of the countless audiobooks Jailbot would give him, just listening to them near the fireplace.

"But I'm sure you already know how he pulled our teeth out, made us kill a puppy and named us 'Warden'. I'm just too tired for this." Future Warden sighed feeling everything drain out of his system. Working 24/7 with no sleeping hours does that to a person and he still wonders how he's still alive. "It's not normal is it?" Warden asked, hugging his knees with his arms. He almost flinched when his future self began laughing loudly, his voice echoing through the tiny space. "Nah, we're just insane." His laughter dies down and the Warden finds himself awkwardly chuckling with him. No, this was far from normal. "Well guess I don't have to worry about you stealing my powers." Warden muttered more to himself than to him. More or less he's had enough of being chased around like a prey.

Then that semi-friendly expression turned into a glare. He almost regrets opening his mouth, but he became less tense when it wasn't fixed on him. "Just because I act nice now doesn't mean I don't want your powers, having the Rebellion and the entire world on my back is a pain and I just have one continent." Future Warden hissed and jabbed his chest. Then it was back to hating him when he turned his back on him. Guess that was a flop, he inspected his cracked yellow tinted glasses. They were his only pair in this timeline, hopefully they will be out of this rubble soon enough. If it doesn't collapse on them.

Suddenly they hear a sound, a light shined through the small space. His chest was filled with joy as he heard the familiar beep, it was Jailbot! "Jailbot over here!" He shouted with excitement. They're finally here, no more claustrophobic spaces! He was expecting the happy green smiley face of the bot, but instead his entire mind shattered. His expression was slowly morphing into a frown when it wasn't the bot he was used to. In place of Jailbot there wasn't even a face, just an X shaped bot. "Thank you Jailbot X, now bring us to the base." Future Warden sighed as he was lifted up by the emotionless bot. It beeped in response as they were floating to their new destination. Future Warden made sure to destroy any trackers on him.

They all had their own transport, Alice was in a giant pink mech with two legs and Jared had a floating scooter or so he likes to call it. "Did you guys find the spy?" Future Warden asked, the sun was rising. This all happened in a day, he can instantly tell how exhausted they all are. Bags under their eyes and failing to remain awake. After all that running and adrenaline, he's glad he finally gets a space to breath. Although with how dangerous this all had been it was an exciting adventure where he's going to be traumatised for life. "Affirmative sir, he's currently being interrogated." Jared responded, now that he's not threatened he can actually pay attention to them now. The difference with Jared is that he seems to wear an eyepatch most likely injured by a battle and not just that he's more bloodthirsty instead of the usual panicky guy. As for Alice, she now wears something more neat than a guard outfit keeping her hair short and not in a ponytail. 

Looking at Jailbot made his heart break in a thousand pieces. As a creator, it made him sad to see his own precious Jailbot being replaced by a near emotionless piece of junk. Sure it looks to be far more superior, but he would never replace his own Jailbot after the Jailbot 2.0 incident. "Where is Jailbot?" He muttered hiding his face with his tophat, it somehow miraculously stayed on his head, the same for the Future Warden's helmet. Guess that's something they also have in common. "He's right here, in fact he's holding us right now." Future Warden was even gesturing to the bot as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. That made him grind his teeth and hearing that from his future self just adds salt to the wound. Jailbot was his life work ever since he was a small child, he would always build with his lego bricks his own favourite Superjail. Father would berate him for not having a 'normal jail', but he's long dead. "No where is Jailbot and not this thing." He almost couldn't speak those words out loud and he copied the other's gestures, but with a frustrated tone. 

Future Warden stared at him before his expression changed into a knowing look. Perhaps it was his hurt expression or the anger behind it that made him get that look. Wasn't the answer already written in front of him?! Sure they established that they have a different past, but there are still elements which stay the same and he's sure as hell knows that every Warden cares for his Jailbot. "We replaced him in Superjail, come on we both know things change, Jailbot is useless now that I'm ruling the world." Future Warden said as a matter of fact. Not an inch of regret grazed his face, the Warden was about to strangle him, but decided against it. They were already high up in the sky and he does not want to be dropped. He crossed his arms and ignored the rest, the only thing he cares about now is the environment. It was always fun to see the lush of jungles and forests with the wind blowing his hair in different directions.

Jared floated a bit closer to his authority with an irritated expression. Clearly used to his own boss antagonising his coworkers and the yelling that manifests after. "We can always make him unconscious." Jared whispered beside him so the other couldn't hear them. Besides he's pouting and being quiet which is a treasure buried in quicksand. "Let him have his temper tantrum, he will be less infuriating this way." Future Warden scoffed, and Jared raised a brow. Already curious on what the two were doing under that rubble. "You're one to talk." Jared muttered and made some space for him. Also hoping that his boss wouldn't hear that remark. Basically everything he wanted to say when he first worked for him. It was mostly verbal abuse, but now they actually have a form of respect for each other. Plus the killing he finally gets to do with his lovely golden sniper rifle. 

Already feeling bored with the view the Warden sighed. They were flying for hours and no sign of, oh wait nevermind there is Superjail he just didn’t recognise it. “That’s odd, where is the volcano inside the volcano with Superjail on top?” Warden asked transforming himself and his surroundings into the far away dimension of Superjail. Time was really hard to grasp when everything became so complex. As always he didn’t expect any response from him, he wasn’t done pouting and being angry. Now that they were safe on the ground he can see that instead of the bright colours and the rainbows, it's very bleak and grey. His own body started to turn his usual purple attire into grey including his skin and hair. Alice stepped out of her mech, seeing her eyes widen behind her glasses it must really be strange because she would be the type of person to not care about anything.

“You aren’t sick or anything are you?” For the first time ever, Jared actually talked to him, though he lit a cigarette which is also not normal since in his time Jared has a food, drinking and smoke addiction. Basically any addiction you can ever imagine just to be dramatic, but he didn’t plan on talking to anybody until he can actually see his beloved Superjail again. It was still in a lockdown since no Warden is present. He shook his head instead of answering as they neared the gate. It was a big yellow gate, his Future self typed in the code which was far less complex than his own. He can tell because he would always forget his password so he just settles into using his cane and transforming it into a hand to type in the code.

He should be at home, he should be relieved to be in a place so familiar, but he only gets the shivers in his spine from this place. “Now happy?” Asked Future Warden beside him, he almost jumped a few meters from his voice. It was a sudden question, but his future self probably caught on how agitated he was about returning to Superjail. “Not really, it feels very wrong… I mean look at me I’m as pale as a sheet against my will, it almost reminds me of Jailbot 2.0 who has a boring system with a boring look, like a phone.” He felt himself rant, and it was true someone might mistake him as a ghost. There was hardly any joy and freedom in this place, no happy colours and no wacky creatures. Something he’s always hated, a normal boring jail. He can’t even call it Superjail anymore. 

But to his surprise his future self wasn’t even bothered one bit by it. “Well get used to it, this is how Superjail always has been. Fortunately I moved on from this place to a more exciting world and ambitions.” Future Warden said with a pose as one you can judge as imposing, All that made another reason to hate him and the hate list is long. Yet he does see a point, why would you stay in such a place that is so utterly dull and repetitive. “What a sad and tedious life.” Warden said with a half baked sympathy also putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort which his future self ever so rudely swats away.

Thankfully all the buildings haven’t worn out and aren’t demolished, a perfect place to hide. “We’re going to stay low for a few days then we stay at our main base, now for the time being we just make that stupid time machine so we can get rid of you faster. Why didn’t I just do that in the first place.” Future Warden groaned and rubbed his temple. Alice and Jared coughed behind him, that roughly translates to ‘ _Are you goddamn stupid?_ ’. This was pretty much just a mess and that in a span of one day. The positive thing is the layout is exactly the same as he remembered it so he doesn’t need help in navigating his way through the hallways unlike the other’s base. It was one huge maze with a lot of misdirections and that wasn’t even his main one.

Knowing that the rest will have their own space they quickly separated and presumably went into their own rooms to sort things out and get used to their old environment. Yes they slept in Superjail, it was practically their homes. The duo went into their bedroom, oddly enough it was nothing different except for his closet. The closet always finds itself being filled with imagination and creativity or that’s how he likes to call his powers. Future Warden collapsed into his desk chair and scooted up towards his desk. “Right okay, what bits and pieces do you need for this time machine? Assuming you have a blue print."

You know how his room wasn’t that different from his future self? Nevermind he lied, there were weapons lying around, a whole lot of rubbish on the ground and not just rubbish, but also paperworks, documents, blueprints you name it. It’s just a whole hazard especially with Jailbot not being around. Speaking of Jailbot, surely his buddy must still be in storage where he previously dumped him for Jailbot 2.0. The Warden rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. “I can make the blueprint no biggie, but I just need some parts in storage.” He asked innocently while putting his hands together and batting his eyes. “Oh yeah? I doubt there are enough parts in storage, are you sure you’re not scheming something?” He asked with a suspicious glare.

That is exactly why he even has those parts he got from the dumping ground. With a proud nod he grabbed his tophat from his head and a rainbow came out showing the disgusting parts he got from the dumping ground. It was worth getting after all and there he was worried he lost them after being chased by him. Future Warden rolled his eyes and turned his back on him to do his own thing. With a wave of dismissal he almost cheered from joy, but kept his exploding excitement contained within his walls of disarray and chaos. Jailbot, time to get fixed once again!


	4. Present to future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The present time deals with the Warden's disappearance only to be caught up in the mess as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, there are consequences? Friendly reminder that I suck at fight scenes.

_A day earlier:_

"Alice, Alice!" Jared shouted with fright. As if the place sensed the disappearance of the Warden the whole place was being locked down. There stood Alice with Jailbot also trying to find the owner. They would have expected that the Warden was simply taken to the Time Police again or something of the sort, but Jared has seen the blueprints and the abandoned parts scattered into his office. "Jailbot, get us out." Alice was trying to keep her cool too, they had to get out of here or they will be stuck with the inmates until the Warden comes back and that takes years. They immediately took a step back once they noticed something odd, the scenery and the like turned grey. Time has stopped once the colours have turned dull. Unfortunately it seeped right through the entrance of the Warden's office, looking outside to see if they can break the window to escape. Pits formed in their stomach once it entered the room. Jared was screaming with fright worrying about every scenario that can happen, Alice was trying to break them free by using every object she can find or just plainly punching the glass while Jailbot huddled closer to them being as frightened as a self aware robot. Jailbot suddenly hugged both of them with a sad face while the other two closed their eyes for impact.

After nothing happened they opened their eyes. "What's going on?" Jared spoke glancing in every direction. They noticed the familiar environment which they thought they would never see again. "Wait weren't you guys dead?" He asked them and they should have. They literally watched them die along with the court judge that inhabits time jail. "Can't you see, you can never kill the time police." They sing songed in unison, nothing has changed. "Well I'm about to kill you again." Alice threatened and punched her fist together. They were put in a little cell to make them look at a massive floating brain with a mouth. That was the time court judge, they still don't know what that thing is, but they really don't wanna know.

Jailbot was about to break free of the little cell by shooting it with his laser, but was temporarily frozen by the time police. "Have you dimwits never learned to not mess with time?! I had to replace myself just to salvage a timeline which has split in two, if you two keep this up it will eventually break apart along with the rest of the timelines. Besides, your friend has changed the future so many times by just existing!" The judge's booming voice shook the whole place. It was clearly angry after that rant and the whole court were frightened by the outburst. Even a screen appeared with it's contents brought themselves to nervousness. The other timeline was completely ridden of time, it was a complete wasteland with the Warden as a baby and Alice being super old. Nothing made sense anymore, daytime is a minute long while nighttime for a few seconds. It cycled from sun to moon.

"Excuses for my outburst, you see every timeline has a time police and unfortunately I cannot help your friend, you have to do it yourself." The judge lowered its voice to a reasonable amount. Since time was already in a jumble, them fixing their own mistake or more or less Warden's mistake was a reasonable punishment for the judge, even if it was unfair. At least the two weren't tortured for eternity, whether physically or mentally. "Why are we here?" Alice asked beside him, the judge rolled his eyes at the buff woman. Even if the big floating brain that looks like a black hole with a mouth was omnipotent, with the timeline being all fucked up they couldn't look into the future. "I don't know his whereabouts, but I do have enough to open a gateway to the future. I will make sure you two won't speed the collapsing even more, as for the Warden I don't know." The two processed what was being explained. They had no idea where or what the Warden was doing in there. Surely he can return with the time travel machine? Though they didn't have a choice either way, they were going to die if they didn't do anything.

Jared wiped the sweat from his large forehead while Alice gripped the bars. "And Jailbot?" Jared dared to ask, once he did Jailbot was immediately unfrozen and looked around with confusion. Frankly the two never noticed how sentient Jailbot can be sometimes, but that is just the craftship of their boss. The judge hummed opening the portal to the future. "Your bot will keep the portal open because as soon as it closes I can't return you anymore. So your precious Jailbot here will keep it open on a small crack so nothing comes in or out except you two and the Warden. Plus if a time paradox does happen, you’ll know which portal." They were released after the explanation, it was a solid plan except for the part where they have no idea what to do after that.

Then the time police nudged them to the dreaded portal, the future didn’t look as good as they hoped, but if it is the only way to help save the present then they’ll have to. “Quick now before the time in the future passes even more and you might be too late.” The judge finally said as they were pushed into the portal. They looked back to see it blink from existence till a contraption stopped the portal. So what the time judge said wasn’t a lie, they smiled a bit when Jailbot waved at them with a sad face. A virtual tear was shed as they parted ways. If what the judge said was true then the Warden must have also been in this place not that long ago. Suddenly a creature screeched which was scarily a combination of Alice, Jared and the Warden. Thankfully it was already injured as Alice punched it to the ground. It screeched in pain melting through the ground, Jared was hyperventilating beside her. “Holy?! What was that thing?” Jared himself almost yelled from fright. He felt his heartbeat going twenty kilometers in just a second. Surprisingly they were familiar, wasn’t that one of the experiments the doctor worked on? Somehow that mad man of a scientist actually made them into killing machines. Now looking around the place, most of the cities were deserted.

Ever since living in Superjail the two have rarely seen the outside world and what should have been a sigh of relief, the fact that the city looked so abandoned made shivers to their spine.“ What do you think happened to this place?” He asked to her. Alice wiped some blood off her shoulders. Not the first time she got her outfit dirty. “Who knows, maybe we’ll actually get to see our future selves.” She shrugged and the two walked towards the abandoned cities in hopes of seeing a glance of him. With him being a shapeshifter it made it all too difficult and the two never minded him being an all shapeshifting creature. He does own a jail that completely defies logic and gravity, why would you be perplexed by a shapeshifting being? 

A boy watched the two figures with a click of his tongue. Those two spoke nothing, but trouble to him, surely they know of the reign of Superjail? Alas he could not do much, but notify the leader. He quickly ran from his post to the transport. They were proud to say it was the best time of the month for them, recently having won back some land that Superjail stole from the world. He gulped as he was now standing in front of the gate, she was an odd and cruel woman. Having not long ago replaced the Mistress in a span of a few days as she had arrived here. There was something fishy going on with her, but he dared not to say with the others in case of someone spying on him. Some guards gave him a pitiful look and nodded as acknowledgement.

In a second he was in front of the office where the leader resides. She had insisted on being called that and why? He’s not sure, no one wanted to ask. “Come in.” came the voice of the leader after he had knocked on the door. It unlocked automatically as he gripped the knob. With a creak it opened showing the leader smoking a blunt, her face always hidden within a helmet. “Pray do tell, why are you in my office? If I do remember correctly I told everyone I don’t want any visitors, but since you’re the post boy go ahead.” She spoke in a harsh tone, he gulped feeling his body quiver. He’s heard stories of her, it hasn’t been two months and she’s already creeping on his nerves. “I think I have found two figures, they may be scavengers, but they look very familiar ma’am.” He cursed to himself for stuttering in between sentences. Fortunately they were still hearable or he would have definitely been thrown out like a cattle dog. Her brow was raised with interest as she swiftly turned around in her chair. “Tell me more.” She said while leaning her face on her hands. 

Much to their luck they never found a sign of the Warden, it was like he disappeared in thin air. The worst case scenario would be that he was dead, but that wasn’t the case or else the judge wouldn’t have sent them there to possibly mess with this timeline even more. “You two.” They froze and held their hands up to surrender when two guards pointed their guns at them. “Alice what do we do?!” Jared whisper yelled, but strangely Alice was very calm about this situation. Well even if she was a professional, they were literally held at a gunpoint. “Come with us, the leader found some interest in you two.” One guard spoke and brought out some handcuffs, Alice almost scoffed at it.

To her it looked as if a baby barely made an effort into them and babies don’t do much either way. When the guard came a bit too close she quickly grabbed the gun and headbutted the guy, she quickly fired off the gun after pulling his helmet off. Narrowingly another gun almost hit her head, but Jared was quick to push the guy off balance. Alice came to his aid and finished off the other guard before he could do something about it. “Nice work you actually did something.” She commented drily not expecting his help, Jared responded with an irritated huff. “Of Course I did, have you seen my future self!” He hissed and wiped his sweat off his forehead. That had been too close, for now they couldn’t be more glad that nothing has happened yet after this ordeal. 

All hope was lost when a bot scanned the area. They quickly hid behind a skip bin feeling their hair raise out of panic. It wasn’t the best hiding spot, but they had nowhere else to hide. The bot was a x looking shaped murder machine and they were sure of it. It noticed something out of the ordinary and scanned the skip bin. That ordinary was that it moved a centimeter from its original place. “ _Lifeform detected.”_ It beeped before pulling the two out with it’s retractable arms. Before it can lift off a blast hit it from behind. “Stop that right now piece of junk.” Another robotic voice spoke and they were surprised by the new bot. It was far more sleeker than the other one and had a face like one of a woman with a pink body, but pretty much built like their Jailbot. “Wait isn’t that Nova from the Ultraprison?” Jared asked more to himself than to anyone. Hanging out and dating with Charice made him know more of Ultra prison than anyone else in Superjail.

A blinding light filled the environment as the two were blinded by it, that pretty much sucked. What also sucked is that they almost had concussions from the bot dropping them on the ground. They quickly took a run for it after having gathered their thoughts and their view of a scary standoff between the two. Their arms basically have changed into saws and weapons. Their chance to escape was soon thrown off the window once a jeep stopped before them and a certain someone was on the jeep. “Nova, bring us out of here.” Her voice was loud enough to be heard and Nova quickly was beside her dodging an occasional laser as she teleported them out of here. 

Teleporting was a rough experience, something that they will never ever try again. Feeling sick to the point of throwing up is where they are at now, the two groaned feeling their insides turn to jelly. Instead of helping like a good lass she is, she not so subtly laughed in their faces. Had she not been the saviour of them Alice would have kicked her in the gut. “Oh don’t be so dramatic it’s just teleporting.” She grinned and leaned back into her chair. Alice scoffed and crossed her arms with a sneer which the leader returned with a sneer of her own. “Well who are you?” She asked drily, she’s not about to look weak in front of a basic over the top insecure lady who probably can’t handle her nail being broken. Though with that comment she felt her curiosity grow even more and with a surprised chuckle she signalled the future Mistress to come forward. “Oh my, you two do not look like the ones we know, let me guess time travel?” The future Mistress came forward with a kind smile and they looked at her with disbelief.

The Mistress being kind and not being overly bossy? She looked so much more different than what she was in present time, she looked like a hippie and she even had a guitar. Although she did guess right, it was time travel it makes them wonder if they also drastically changed. “Yeah how did you know?” Jared asked nervously to her, this behaviour could all be a ruse, but when she responded with a cringe albeit more relaxed than present time Mistress, they know this is how she turned out to be in the future. “Well, I guess it’s just an intuition.” She almost felt herself stutter from being so unsure of herself. Almost as if she had never lied before. Still the two had their doubts of their saviours, even if it is the future they still didn’t expect to meet them this soon. “Who are you anyways?” Alice squinted her eyes and asked more to the leader who didn’t introduce herself to them yet. A dreadful thought sparked through Jared’s head as the leader raised up from her chair. “I am the leader of the Rebellion, but just call me the leader. I will make sure your time here will be splendid until I know your reasoning of coming here, well any questions?” Her voice was shaped for others to cower under her voice as she ordered in the heats of the battle. It was something they had heard enough from in the present whether it’s sometimes from the Warden, the Mistress or even the inmates, but rarely. To her surprise a certain accountant actually gave her a question. “Well uhm… what date is it?” He asked fidgeting under her gaze.

If it had been anyone else asking that stupid question she would immediatly order Nova to throw him off the cliff, but since it was a time traveler she couldn’t be bothered to mind all that much. “It’s Februari 2025, the time of chaos and order has almost arrived.” She felt herself smirk as she looked at the view outside, her men were preparing for the big revolution against the Warden’s rule over this land. He had already conquered most of the world, but she would not be swindled with. “And what is that time exactly?” Alice asked, glaring at the leader. In turn the leader felt herself sigh, one of exhaustion. After weeks of planning and preparations, it was finally time. “You will soon see.” 


	5. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally intended to be a 8k word chapter ended up with a chapter of 3k words, because I already finished this chapter beforehand, yikes.

Dread filled his insides as he searched any glimpse of Jailbot. Was he already incinerated,  _ Was he too late?  _ "Jailbot?" He called out to the empty space of junk. Surely Jailbot will respond to his voice, right? If there was even a chance that his poor robot was still powered up. He almost jumped out of his whole skin when Jailbot X came into his face. Since his future self isn't here yet, he wasn't caught for now. "Not you upgraded Jailbot, I want the real Jailbot." It almost came out as a whine, but his point stands as he turns his back on the machine fully knowing it can kill him in a second. It paused as his form changed, the Warden dared to look back only to see his sweet Jailbot in front of him.

He stammered disbelief clearly showing on his face. "So he hasn't replaced you did he…? Then why didn't he tell me." He muttered, but then it struck him. If he heard about this then he would have probably gone out of his way to try and convert Jailbot back to his old self. With joy and a sense of relief he wrapped his arms around Jailbot,  _ the one he knows _ . That's exactly what he's going to do. He fished out a certain part out of his pockets, his Jailbot showed compassion unlike this upgraded version. It probably commands on his voice, but still remains loyal to him. "I know what will help you." He said with a soothing voice and pulled apart Jailbot's metal chest to put the piece in. Now that he placed it back in Jailbot looked a lot brighter than he did before.

Though it quickly changed one of confusion. He can already tell how long it had been. The way Jailbot looks frightened about the new change in the system. A long time since it ever had felt something. "I should probably go before he shows up." Warden almost growled at the thought of his Future self. His whole view of his amazing and powerful future self was quickly ruined after interacting a single day with him. He hasn't slept for the whole day, he's hungry and once again tired. He doubts that the other ever sleeps at night, but when the old rusty elevator went up he knew he was screwed. Looks like another totally positive and not at all toxic interaction.

He sighed and ruffled a hand through his hair. "I'm sure we can get on good terms someday." He mumbled more to himself than to Jailbot who was still processing the new piece he just had put in it. The E.F.J aka the Emotion For Jailbot piece was something he created not long after first building his prototypes. To this day he liked him a whole lot more after putting the E.F.J in. Then the elevator binged and opened, the long strides belonging to Future Warden. He was more pissed than usual as his eyes twitched from insanity. Before he could utter a word to protest a tight grip was at his collar being forced to look him at the eyes. "You ruined everything!" His tone was much more deeper and annoyed. He looked far more sinister now with his heavy breathing.

He was lifted up a few centimeters off the ground, this was more than serious. It's basically a dangerous death sentence. Warden gulped contemplating whether or not it's a good time to shapeshift and run. The last time he did this it did not end well, but Future Warden was far more relaxed and kinder than now if he can call it relaxed. "What did I exactly ruin?" Was spouted in his mouth before he can take it all back. With an enraged yell he threw him at the wall, the force of impact hurt a lot, but he had been hit with worse. Once again he was face to face with the Future Warden slamming his fist through the wall just narrowingly hitting his head. This was on how close his future self was on killing him.

Future Warden coughed to distract himself from the previous rush of anger. "You somehow led the Rebellion to the base and let those bomb loving freaks explode the whole base. Plus the spy died from a pill we didn't know about. We just lost a lot of resources and lost land because we had to chase you down because your entire existence puts us in danger." The room was quiet save for his heavy breathing. The rant was over and the Warden knew he messed up big time. A simple and logical  _ or at least to him _ , course of action leads to different negative outcomes and consequences. "Oh." Was all he can say because he was left speechless. It wasn't the fact that he was unaware of them, it was the fact that he thought they wouldn't matter to him. 

Future Warden grit his teeth and forced himself to relax again. "Yeah oh, now Jailbot X, why are you in that form? Change back and bring him to my office, if he doesn't want to make the time machine then I will make it." Future Warden ordered then stomped to the elevator with Jailbot X who quickly changed back and held the Warden with his retractable arms. The bot held him a bit too tight, but he didn't mind since it wasn't the dictator dragging him like a stuffed animal. The elevator went up again, he hoped this old thing would break and fall. "Scratch that, bring everyone to the meeting, I want to do this as soon as possible." With the way Future Warden changed his orders with a smirk nothing good comes out of that. A plan, only a cruel plan is something his future self can come up with.

The silence with how long the elevator ride is, it's how does he say this? Awkward and agonising. It's so slow and he wished he wouldn't have to spend another minute with him, but he's also curious. Guess curiosity killed the cat. "Why did you become like this?" He asked as he glanced at him this time not focusing his gaze on the ground. Future Warden hummed and craned his neck with a sickenly crunch. Warden almost withered with disgust. "Ah the same old mumble jumble. Unlike you I don't have any powers in my arsenal so I do the best I can, making robots and between you and me I am the technical genius." Just to frustrate him even more, Future Warden decided it was a good idea to put an arm over the Warden with a smug grin.

He hated that it's true and most importantly he hated him. Warden grumbled avoiding his gaze with a sneer. Never in his life was he annoyed by his own narcissisme and it came from his future self. "Oh joy." He said with a roll of his eyes. The elevator door opened and he was more or less glad that they weren't cramped into the tiny thing which can easily fall with how rusty it is. Then there was his office, normally it was just a chair and a desk with all the buttons controlling Superjail. He often had to be in here so the twins won't mess with it by teleporting in the office. Now it was a huge desk with several chairs and a tv screen at the window. Jailbot X dropped him not so gently onto the floor and he quickly got up to sit on one of the chairs. "Thanks a lot." He sneered his voice dripping with sarcasm. Since it is in the end a robot, Jailbot happily beeped, though it made Future Warden glance at it with suspicion.

"I'm going to bring the rest, now you can either spend the time actually making a time machine or think about your mistake of coming here in the first place, I bet it's because you wanted a field trip is it not?" Future Warden wasn't expecting a reply as he immediately slammed the door with Jailbot X behind him. He wanted to retort a smart and witty comeback, but he couldn't think of one. Being alone in this lonely and sad office. He sighed and rested his head on the table, the time machine was out of the question. Why? Because the materials he made them with were made years ago and the last time he thought of the time travel machine was years ago hence why he had the available materials unlike now. Well he was never going to continue it because he was already busy with Superjail which is why the time police never stopped him in a trial. 

Something he's grateful of in the past. Speaking of his past, is it possible to get help from his past? Since having no time machine he can't do much, but waiting is boring. More and more of his co-workers entered the room, Alice, Jared and even the twins. Weren't they the ones who always caused trouble in Superjail? He glared at them with suspicion, there must be a reason on why they're here. Anyway after that Jean and Paul which is another surprise, the two gays were inmates in Superjail. The most he remembered of the two were hooking the two back together during their wedding which he almost ruined. Then there was Jailbot X having his own seat, now that he thinks about it. Future Warden still has a love for Jailbot and that's because every Warden should love their Jailbot like a..son? Well he's not sure, but Jailbot practically sees him as a father figure.

Then the door opened to reveal Future Warden more calmer than before, but still the threatening aura surrounding him. "As you all have noticed we were cornered by the Rebellion, but fret not. A spy handed us something interesting today." The spy previously mentioned was long death which was devastating since they had the truth potion to get information out of them. After searching through they found a disc containing a ' _ plan _ '. He wasn't stupid, anyone should know it contains a virus. "This malicious content proves us to be a huge clue because they were stupid enough to leave their location behind. Anything that belongs to the Rebellion we will track, now Jailbot X tracks their location." 

Warden watched with awe as Jailbot X scanned the disc then showed their location in a hologram. "Looks like you were good with something." Future Warden mused, patting his past self. Right back to the insults and sarcasm. The twins held their hands up simultaneously. Future Warden gestured to them to continue. "If that was so easy with the virus." One began, the other finished his sentence. "Then how do you expect the Rebellion to not find out we traced their location?" It was a good question from both the twins, he still doesn't trust them. Even so he expected a reaction from them seeing as they never knew of the incident, but future Warden probably already told them of him.

Future Warden chuckled as he turned on the tv screen. "Oh please even if they know they won't be prepared, it's January the 21st, we got lots of time to prepare for their doom. Now go and tell the troops, I trust in all of you that you are prepared when the time comes. I dismiss you all." The others left the room and now it's just the two of them. "Now let's focus on you." His predatory eyes snapped to the latter. He adjusted his collar to extinguish his nerves. "Now what was your purpose of coming here?" The question was soon fired at him. He never wanted to answer that question because he had a dumb answer. "Because it looked cool when I was on trial with the time police." Warden huffed as he stared him dead on. Suddenly his eyes began to sparkle as he hopped in his chair like a child. "Ooh, like how you used that franchise to shoot up a million men and made everything into Superjail!" Though the Warden was quickly reminded of the bad side and crossed his arms with a glare. The Future Warden found himself fascinated with his supposed past self, he was almost a completely different person.

He turned around in his chair and clicked an image to the screen. The Warden was quickly intrigued by it as it showed the time machine a bit too close to his. "Well about that time machine, looking more into it, something tells me it only worked because it was in  _ your  _ time or dimension so to speak. My time is more logical and technical, time travel is impossible which is why we never created one." He switched in between imagines to give life to his explanation. Something that the Warden had no problem on by shapeshifting. "That's why my time machine disappeared once I went into the future!" He snapped his fingers at the thought with a proud smile. Future Warden felt himself smirk and nod at. Not the fact that he was wrong, but with what came after. “So to make sure you don’t die we have set up some training for you.” Future Warden said with his arms behind his back. Those words shattered the Warden’s enthusiasm. In just a few seconds it was gone, like a magic trick gone wrong. Physical activities weren't a deal for the dictator himself, he had done it for a long time and he also needed self defense instead of just relying on his power glove. Though with his alternate past self, he was basically as thin as a stick. So why not torture him with his obvious weakness?

He quickly regretted the idea when he felt someone latch on to his leg. Looking down to see a sniffling Warden with a panicked expression. “No anything, but that!” Warden begged and he had a very tight grip on the older’s leg. Future Warden grumbled as he dragged the Warden with his one leg to the training ground plus enduring the Warden’s whining and his uncooperative behaviour overall. Many of the soldiers that went by almost snickered until he gave them a deadly glare for a reminder on what will happen when they do. They are as you expect intimidated, but the intimidation was quickly ruined by his past self wailing on the floor. “Any more of this and you will do a 100 laps around the field.” He growled feeling his patience turn thin. Perhaps torturing the most annoying person that just so happened to be his past self in an alternate universe is a bad idea or was he the one who was the alternate universe guy? Beats him to it, his past is his past and he can’t deny that. Though his bluff was quickly believed by the naive guy as he quickly stood up. “Alright.” Warden muttered, but he can quickly see how scared the other was especially after his tantrum. 

The training grounds were as you guessed a training ground. Warden felt himself glance to every corner and feel his insides turn. Well turn from disgust as he cringed at the obstacles. Most of them were made to pick the weakest link out of them all, disguised as a battlefield with troops dying from beasts that were unknown to him. Most of them are experiments from the doctor and he’s very concerned at the fact that they need human troops instead of robots. “Wait why do I even need training, why do you even need human troops?! Don’t you have the possibly million metal Warden bots that you call troops?” Warden felt himself raise his voice, feeling a bit too desperate to get out of this ‘ _ training _ ’ program. Future Warden groaned and rubbed his temple from the headache he just received again. “Weren’t you listening? We suffered a lot of supplies from both the explosions, loss of land and the heli crafts. Do you think we have the resources for the Warden bots, do you?” Future Warden almost yelled and shook his past self by the shoulders. He was only met with an awkward shrug. “Just go with Alice.” He sighed and left the training grounds to what he presumed were paperworks. That sounds boring, he never does paper work at Superjail. 

Though hearing Alice he immediately glanced to the field to see her blowing on her whistle and putting the troops to their places. It’s odd because most of them are afraid or injured on the spot. “Hey Alice!” He greeted her while excitedly waving at her. Even if he stopped his advances to her since he wasn’t that interested any more plus Alice was never interested, but that’s not the point. The point is he actually gets to see a familiar person he likes to interact with although they rarely interact and it’s mostly one sided conversations, but that’s also not the point! “Oh it’s you, get to self defense practice wimp.” She grumbled and somehow she can multi-task by ordering the men and talking to him. No one can with his hyper active nature. Warden pouted, but was actually more inclined to listen to calm Alice instead of angry Warden. “Where is that exactly?” He asked with confusion as he glanced around the green field. Most of them were troops running laps around it or death traps. Alice rolled her eyes behind those sunglasses and pointed to the far end of the field where the human eye might have missed it.

He gulped looking at the far away building. That did not look promising, he nervously chuckled feeling his legs wobble from his nerves. “Oh, but I wouldn’t have to go there now do I, It isn’t necessary right?” Instead of a question it was more of denial and reassurement for himself and his mental health. He was quickly shoved by her towards the general direction, he was about to protest, but quickly changed his mind once he looked her in the eyes. She is definitely still the same amount of scary, wait no even more than her past self. It wasn’t a long walk per se, but with all the death traps he’s been avoiding it sure does feel like he’s walking aimlessly through the hot desert. Actually he would rather go through the hot desert to calm his nerves since it just spiked a notch after being in front of the door. No one was there either. Still since this mystery person still hasn’t met him he was allowed to be confident once unlike the many times he’s met someone familiar. With a deep inhale and straightening his back he knocked on the door. 


	6. The helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden caused even more trouble that somehow helped his future self in one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this one, but I think I have written it fairly well although my interests quickly changed.

The door opened with a creak, he peeked inside noting the scratches on the wall. “Hello? Warden here to uh...train?” He shouted and the dark room echoed his voice quite nicely. The room you can describe as is like a circus with many unknown beasts growling in their cages. A special room which looked really futuristic and alien-like stood attached to the ceiling. Most likely where the person resides in, oh no it wasn’t one person it was two. The twins came out of the said room with an elevator. “Oh if it isn’t Past Warden, aren’t you happy to see us?” The other chuckled and the two stepped out of the elevator. “I am quite curious about our past selves as Warden claimed to be different.” Warden was as you can say thrilled to meet them. 

They were the ones always messing up his plans, but in all fairness he quite enjoyed these interruptions of his proceedings more entertaining. Even if he barely acknowledges them and there was a good reason for it, the twins were disgusting:  _ Alien-like disgusting _ . “So I know you two alien beings are the ones making Superjail a more than entertaining place like a big rock causing humongous waves through an already dangerous streaming river nearing the waterfall and then splashing everyone at it’s path!”  He almost went into a full poem with an occasional stutter. It felt like ripping his organs out or enacting it with his shapeshifting ability which he actually did subconciousely. Though the twins were  _ very _ interested in his ability as they looked at each other with confusion. 

One cleared his throat and fished out some documents. “Do not fret with self defense training this is more or less to see if you can put your shapeshifting abilities to defend yourself. We don’t want to make it like a lab experiment.” The twin cringed, must have been bothered by his future self for it to be that bad. Still the two were very confused and he could not think of anything on why they would ever be that way. Still the twin holding the document and the other albeit rudely focusing on his gameboy. “What do you mean we are an alien being?” The one with the gameboy asked and surprisingly so. He thought the said twin would be the silent one or just finish the other sentence like a hivemind. He shuddered at the thought of a hivemind. Would they...know each other’s disturbing thoughts? 

Though hivemind aside there was a far more important question. “I just guessed the fact that you two act so much like a hive mind and the fact that you two once were a crowd in the Time jail’s court, also teleporting to who knows where” He explained it a bit too fast, but not fast enough for them to not catch the information. Time jail was an entire different dimension that had to do with time obviously and he noticed them at the corner of his eyes. He still had his cracked yellow glasses, but he can ask for a new one if his future self had the time. The one holding the document felt his unibrow raise up with surprise, the only special thing about them was the fact that they look the same and sounded the same with flat European accents, but this Warden’s version of them lived quite the life. 

As the one holding the document was the one most interested and amused, the twin holding the gameboy wasn’t as amused and glared at the Warden. “Stop stalling, this is not the time to talk about our past and your future.” The twin muttered and pushed him towards the center. The Warden cursed silently to himself as he was now in the spotlight of a couple of different beasts eyeing the prey and the prey was undoubtedly him.He gulped with fright as he stared at the cages. “Ehm, they aren’t going to kill me right?” He yelled to the twins and to his horror the duo were already going up to their room with the elevator. “Of course not, just expect a few...scratches.” The twins chuckled simultaneously as a door beeped from the cage releasing one of the creatures.

Most of them belonged to the horrid doctor, the specimens that were rejected to be put in the field. “Okay if this is different than mine then how did that happen?!” He almost screeched backing off from the growling specimen. One of the twins somehow soundedly shrugged through the intercom. “Who knows, but were definitely not aliens.” Oh that was definitely the one with the gameboy. Speaking of them, what were their names actually? He dodged an upcoming swipe from the creature’s claws which had interrupted his thoughts. The claw was close, a bit too close from comfort, then suddenly It bit down his arm and swung him to the wall. 

He quickly turned into jelly softening the impact and returning to his normal form after being safe on the ground. “I don’t like this anymore, can we stop!” Warden yelled, desperately fleeing from the specimen, the twins didn’t answer so he was left with thousands of hungry specimens trying to kill him, great. After countless tests and supposed ‘ _training_ ’ he coughed out the remaining smoke and flattened out some of the fire that caught on his suit.They were finally taking a break from the not so subtle torture. He grumbled, noticing the twins watching with popcorn and a couple of drinks. Though he quickly turned his head to look at the artifacts that were far off to the wall from the other side of the room not ridden by cages.

His mood immediately brightened as he went to touch one of the artifacts, it was a helmet similar to the one the scary soldier had. What was it, the leader of the Rebellion? “I advise you to not touch that.” One spoke through the intercom and he almost jumped from the voice. He looked up and saw the smug face from the gameboy twin. “You might ruin our lifelong work of spying on the Rebellion, doubt you can even touch it without ruining it.” He grinned through the intercom, oh he can just feel it. Instead of listening to the warnings, through his anger he swiftly picked up the helmet and glared at the accusing voice. “I have you know I am the Warden and I’m a million times better than you, you stupid gameboy twin!” He yelled as his grip on the helmet tightened suddenly a spark emitted from it as his eyes watched with wonder at the phenomenon. “Wait no-” He heard from the other twin with the document, it was quickly interrupted as a bright flash blinded his eyes.

He was back at the entrance of the door with the helmet in hand this time. His brows furrowed as he opened the door not having to knock again. “Wait is this another test? Why am I here again.” Scratching his head with confusion, he felt it was odd to ask that question. Like a feeling of deja vu, but the helmet almost made him blind. Was it the twins’ doing? No he doubted it, the helmet was one of the Rebellion seeing as the two spied for his future self. “Is this a teleportation device or something?” As much as he would like to experiment on it, he just had to ask. Devices like these were not unusual or at least not in his world. Then came the twins down from the room with the elevator, this time they adorned surprised expressions. "Wait isn't that the artifact we just stole from the leader?" The twin with the document asked, they looked so confused as if they don't remember showing it to him. Well more like explaining after he bursts in and stole one of them. The Gameboy twin shouldn't have taunted him. 

Then a striking thought came to his mind as he slowly blinked and stared at the helmet. No way they forgot about it so quickly and he also somehow teleported in front of the door. "How…" The twin trailed and glanced the other way, he followed the other's gaze and alas the helmet isn't there. "Wait since when did you even come in, how did you even get the helmet?" He almost snickered at the confused questions and expression the twins had. If this isn't a teleportation device. He felt his smile turn into a grin that almost reached his ears. It must be a time travel device, but not enough to send him back. It was a simple device, the helmet had several buttons built in the inside and it was a very odd design choice. He pressed a button and time stopped as everything turned grey. 

He quickly got a bucket of water, which stood there because he had to scrub the cages clean for his ' _ training _ ' and put it on top of the gameboy twin. He wasn't a monster so he just put the gameboy somewhere safe. Then with a press of a button time reformed and everything was normal again sans for a splash. He chuckled as the gameboy twin was completely soaked as the other slowly backed away from his twin. He swore he heard the twin chuckle at the soaked one. "What in the hell was that?" He hissed as he mourned his clothing and threw the bucket away. "It must be this helmet." The Warden shrugged as he looked down on the helmet in his hands. The twins shared a look before the document twin held out a hand. A gesture for: ' _ Return the stolen device please. _ ' 

But he isn't done with his fun. He couldn't see anything wrong with what he's doing now. Just a couple of pranks here and there.  _ The feeling of power _ . Just harmless fun with a dangerous device. "Warden please return the device." The twin voiced this time, he can see the frown of the other's face. The feelings of the twin laced with worry and of concern. Concerned for a helmet that might or not be damaged. Those feelings increased even more when the Warden shook his head. Then the shit eating grin appeared and he knew exactly what it meant. The twin tried interfering, but with a quick press of the button time stopped again. Just to annoy them even more he opened  _ each _ and  _ every _ cage that had the specimens in them. Just a little payback that they don't know of. Was it petty? Yes, yes it was. 

Since every cage was open he quickly went outside. Some men were unlucky and were in a painful position. Some were ripped open by monsters inhabiting the ground, seriously where did his future self even get these things? If he wasn't able to do time travel then how in the world did he manage to get those abominations? The pranks were fairly light so he doesn't get yelled at or...get in the ' _ training program _ ' anymore. Helmets were switched around, pants were or well armor were pulled down. He changed Alice's whistle for a sock and put salt on one of the abominations. Plus he can finally mess with his future self! He roamed inside the jail since there was nothing to offer outside. Jared was checking through the radar and the only thing he could do is pour some hot coffee on him. Then it came to the future Warden and he wouldn't dare go near the doctor. 

He scrunched up his nose at the mess. Future Warden was scrawled on the desk with drool as paperworks and unidentified stuff was scattered in the room. Identical to the wasting ground he was in not long ago. He opted to take a bite from the other's sandwich since hasn't eaten in a long while. Actually he ate the whole uneaten sandwich, he didn't realise how hungry he actually was. He poked the man with his cane popping in existence. A banana peel was sat innocently on the ground and he quickly took it to replace the Future Warden's helmet for the abandoned banana peel. Plus rearranging the paperwork which was in a chronological order and dumping his gross stuff from the dumping grounds out of his hat and onto the floor. Yeah okay, this was really petty. 

This was also becoming boring so he sighed and returned to the training grounds and swiftly to the little building where the twins were. Oh yeah right, the cages. He didn't bother fixing it as he stood a safe distance from the building and unfroze time. The twins yelped as the beasts were free from the cages and lunged at them. To his dismay the twins were quick on their feet and stunned them with tasers and bats. They froze when an unfamiliar sound was heard. Not one of the specimens, no this one looked like a giant saber tooth as it threateningly stalked towards them with a growl. It walked through a portal that just appeared and stepped out to sniff the air before eyeing the Warden. He gulped as he took a step back with the twins doing the same. 

The twins embraced each other with fright, but the gameboy twin being the more braver one glared at the Warden. "Okay seriously what is going on?" He hissed and looked pointedly at the whistling Warden. With the unknown creature still standing there menacingly he doesn't really have time to explain. Well except for a few words that kind of summarises the problem. "Time travel helmet, okay bye!" He hurriedly said before sprinting off. The twins were surprised at the sudden action as they tried to run too. One thing, they tripped and fell because he tied their shoe laces. At least they're not death because the creature completely ignored them and jumped over them. Fixated on only him, Future him is not going to be happy. He cursed as he tried to shout for help, but the field was an absolute joke. Many were confused and in a daze some even argued with one another.

Alice was probably washing the sock off from her mouth, and he wouldn't blame her for doing so. He would absolutely wash off the disgusting germs from his mouth. Don't know who the sock belongs to, but it was really nasty. Is this what karma feels like? He grunted as a heavy weight pinned him on the ground and it was the saber tooth thingy drooling on his head. He cringed feeling the wetness on his head. A blast distracted it as he wiggled out from it's hold. Some of the soldiers regained their minds as they shot down whatever it is. He heard crunches and roars. If he has to decide on who won it was definitely the beast. The soldiers were quickly overpowered by the saber tooth as they backed away. He ran as fast as he could as the beast zeroed down on him and leaped across the air. Why was that stupid cat so fixated on him?! His gaze came down to the helmet and he fought down a grimace. Of course it was the helmet, why else wouldn't it be the strange time travel thing that attracted the beast from hell.

He spotted a distant volcano not that far away from the jail as he rushed past unsuspecting soldiers that quickly got knocked away by it. He rushed outside the open gate and to the volcano feeling a sense of relief. If the cat was so fixated on this device then it must also be stupid. A sharp pain crossed his arm and back as he felt a force that knocked him to the volcano. Ignoring the pain and the limping as best as he can he climbed up the volcano. The saber tooth coming dangerously close to his feet, he hoped this worked and if it didn't. Well it's going to be an early funeral. Before it could kill him he threw the helmet inside the volcano and as if to save the device the beast jumped after it. Not noticing it's awaiting doom as it jumped inside the hot lava and disappeared without a trace. 

He sighed in relief and groaned. Yeah that's going to be a pain in the morning. His insides burned and his body protested from moving anything. The pain was hard to handle and he squinted his eyes as the pounding of a headache started. He was met with a disapproving glare of,  _ he swore there were two of him, _ the dictator. His future self picked him up as he was brought back to Superjail. He shut his eyes wanting nothing more, but to rest after a terrible day of unsubtle torture and running away from death. 

Yep just as he suspected the headache was there. He held a hand to his head hoping it would lessen it by any chance. His vision soon cleared as he looked at his future self who stared at him. Wait how long did he stare at him? Staring like a creepy stalker isn't good for your reputation. "Why was there a beast and what was that device? The twins said something about anomalies." Future Warden asked and he himself shrugged at the question. He was already met with so many questions of the confused twins. He almost chuckled at the thought, but fought back. It would be weird to suddenly chuckle out of nowhere. "I don't know the saber tooth thingy attacked me when it came out of a portal, uh this device is a helmet by the leader of the Rebellion. It stops time or sends me back." He replied back and the Future Warden was surprised, but also annoyed. 

He hummed at the explanation and flicked the Warden's forehead. "What was that for?!" He almost yelled and rubbed his forehead. That jerk did it on purpose with his power glove. "If that thing could send you back then why did you destroy it, why didn't you just go to your past?!" Future Warden couldn't stress more than that. It was simply illogical for his past self to do. Still the Warden scoffed with a bit more bite left in him. "The limit was 10 minutes and we already established we were from different dimensions or something. Also the saber tooth was only following me because of that device." With that he crossed his arms with a stubborn glare. Future Warden slammed his head softly against the nearest wall only to preserve his sanity. Then suddenly he brightened up and the Warden almost thought his future self had gotten past the point of insanity. 

"The leader of the Rebellion is a goddamn time traveler there is no other way she would ever have that thing." He breathed out and his grimace turned in a toothy smile. Not a pleasant and overjoyous one, but one of a crazy person. Future Warden laughed to himself creeping Warden even more. "Who do you think she is?" The Warden pondered and processed what the dictator said with a finger to his chin. Future Warden sat on the bed and layed down over his legs which were covered in a blanket. He has bandages around his chest and his arm where the saber tooth slashed him and a few broken bones. Nothing serious, fortunately it wasn't his legs or they were crushed with pain. Not including the already crushing weight of the other. 

He felt the Future Warden shrug and he glanced to see a tired, but insane smile on his face. "I don't know, but I intend on finding out even more since I'm starting to get intrigued plus you get to go back." Warden paused as the Future Warden muttered to himself. He gets to go back. Somehow it not only strikes a rush of excitement through him, but also a sense of dread. He's not sure why, but things are starting to get ugly.


End file.
